Legend of the Ring
by Rogue 2k8
Summary: Link and Saria... these two somehow end up in the Shire after a fluke at the Temple of Time! Once they get there they meet Frodo and Gandalf and of course EVERYONE ELSE! And they must destroy the ring lest it ruin their own world. Follows the story almost to a T with changes to the plot as I see fit...
1. OMG! Little people!

**Hey it's Rogue the creator of Chronicles of new hyrule and LOZ: TDP and a few other things! I hope you enjoy this :)**

**Tatl: Rogue 2k8 does not own LOZ or LOTR... thank you.**

"Hey Saria" Link said

"Oh, hey Link... um... what's up?"

"Oh, I am going to the temple of time, I was wondering if you want to come, talk to the others if you want?"

Saria never missed an opportunity to leave the forest, and be with Link of course "sure Link" she said

(Saria and Link are in their early teens, as Saria is now a sage and... well screw it! Saria CAN age but is 13 and Link is 14)

"Ok then, let's go"

Saria smiled "sure thing"

An hour later at the temple...

"Where is everyone?" Saria asked

"I dunno"

Link entered the room behind the sacred stones, where the Master Sword was and noticed it tilted out of place a bit, and then realised...

"Oh crap! This better not be like 4 swords!"

The sword broke free of the pedestal and a blue light engulfed Saria and Link...

...

...

"Oww, Saria... where are we?"

Saria got up and looked around "i... don't know"

**Meanwhile...**

"Now then... where shall I start... ah yes; concerning... Hobbits. Hobbits have been living and farming middle earth in the four Farthings of the Shire for many hundreds of years, quite content to ignore and be ignored by the world of the big folk- Middle-earth being, after all, full of strange creatures beyond count. Hobbits must seem of little importance, being neither renowned as great warriors, nor counted among the very wise"

*rap, rap, rap*

"Frodo! Someone at the door!"

"In fact, it has been remarked by some that the Hobbits' only real passion is for food. A rather unfair observation, as we have also developed a keen interest in the brewing of ales and the smoking of pipe weed. But where our hearts truly lie, is in peace and quiet, and good tilled earth. For all hobbits share a love of things that grow... And yes, no doubt, to others our ways may seem quaint. But today, of all days, it is brought home to me, it is no bad thing to celebrate a simple life."

*Rap rap rap rap*

"FRODO! The door!"

*RAP RAP RAP RAP!*

"Sticklebacks! Where is that boy! FRODO!"

Meanwhile...

Frodo was sitting under a tree reading a book when he heard humming and singing from the road.

Frodo smiled and ran towards the sound...

"_The road goes ever on and on,_

_Down from the door where it began._

_Now far ahead the road has gone,_

_And I follow if I can..." _sang the voice

"Frodo emerged from the forest and said "You're late!"

"A wizard is never late Frodo Baggins, nor is he early, he arrives preciously when he means to" said the man with a stern face, but they both began to laugh

"It's wonderful to see you Gandalf!" said Frodo and jumped onto the cart and gave the old man a hug.

"Oh! You didn't think I'd miss your old Uncle Bilbo's birthday...? So, how is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence." Gandalf said

"You know Bilbo. He's got the whole place in an uproar" Frodo replied

"Well, that should please him!" Gandalf chuckled

"Half the shire's been invited. And the rest are showing up anyways"

They both laughed

"_and so Life in the shire goes on, very much as it has this past age... full of its own comings and goings. With change coming slowly, if it comes at all. For things are made to endure in the Shire, passing for one generation to the next. There's always been a Baggins, living here under the hill, in Bag End... and there always will be..." _Bilbo voiced over in thought (if you know the movie you know what I am talking about)

**Meanwhile, back with Link and Saria...**

"Hey Saria... do you hear that?"

Saria began to hum the tune of an old man that could be heard in the distance. "Yeah, I wonder who it is?"

Link led Saria up a hill and as they emerged to find a Old Man in a cart with a little boy next to him

Link and Saria stared at these queer folk for a while until the old man and kid noticed them

"ELVES! In the Shire!" Exclaimed the kid

"Yes... It would seem so" said the old man.

"I- I'm sorry? Asked Saria

"Elves. You are elves are you not?" Said the kid

"Well, I'm not, I'm Hylian, my name is Link" Replied Link

"I've never heard of a Hylian before" Said the old man "Then I assume you are the same as your friend" The old man pointed to Saria

"No, I am a Kokiri, and eternal Child of the forest, Call me Saria"

"Hmmm, well, I am Gandalf the Grey, a wizard and a human" Said Gandalf

"And I'm a Hobbit, Baggins, Frodo Baggins" said Frodo

Link jumped down and walked up next to the cart "Nice to meet you, do you know how to get to castle town from here?"

"Castle town? Never heard of it" Gandalf said

"Wh-What? Then where are we?"

"You really don't know?"

"No sir"

"Well then, this is Middle-Earth, the Shire to be more precise, Hobbiton to be even more so."

"That is where I come from" Said Frodo

"Interesting, I have never heard of the Shire"

"Few people have"

"Um... Mr. Grey" Said Saria

"Please just call me Gandalf"

"Um... ok, Gandalf, I don't think we come from the same places, we are new here as it seems and hove no clue where to go."

"Well, if you want I could take you into Hobbiton?"

"That would be much obliged"

Later...

"Ok, Gandalf, now where were we?"

"Oh I really don't know..."

"Oh yes! Before you came along we Bagginses were very well thought of." Frodo said

"Indeed?" Gandalf questioned

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected"

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give you uncle a little nudge out of the door."

"Wait! Dragon?" Saria exclaimed

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labelled a disturber of the peace." Frodo continued, ignoring Saria's outburst.

"Oh really?"

The cart drove by an old hobbit's house and the man gave him a grudging look, then all of a sudden Hobbitlings came down from the hills and chased the cart shouting at Gandalf; "Gandalf! Gandalf! Fireworks! Gandalf, Fireworks"

But the cart kept its path

"Awwww" all the kids sighed

Gandalf cracked a smile and let loose a sparkling firework like butterflies

"It's like magic?" Link muttered

"I am a wizard, Master. Link" Gandalf said

"No need for formalities sir" Link said slightly pleased

"Gandalf, I'm glad your back" Frodo said, and just as he was about to jump off the cart Gandalf called

"Wait, Frodo, as you may have heard these two are new here, so could you show them around?"

"Sure Gandalf, Link and... Saria was it? Follow me"

Link and Saria followed Frodo off the cart and into one of the more populated areas

"What is this place?" Link asked

"Oh, this is the Green Dragon inn; me and my friends hang out here"

Link looked over the place and said "I am assuming you're not a kid then?"

"No I am in my... 30's... 40's" (I don't remember)

"By Din! Seriously!"

"Yes, what about you? Maybe a couple hundred years old I'd say?"

"Nooo, I'm 14 and Saria is 13" Link said

"Really? But you look so, elfish"

"Well, actually Link is... it's a long story, but Link is actually 16 or 17 mentally and I am physically 13 but mentally around... oh, over 550 years old"

"Oh my." Frodo said

Saria shrugged and all three of them entered the inn

There Frodo met with some of his friends.

"Well, H'lo there Frodo" Said a Hobbit with curly brown hair (yeah that sums it up) "and who might these be?"

"Oh, These are Link, a Hylian and Saria, A Kokiri" Frodo explained

"Oh then, nice to meet you, I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck, but just call me Merry and these are Peregrin Took, or Pippin or Pip if you want, and this one here is Sam Gamgee"

"Nice to meet you likewise" Link said

"Can I interest you in some Green Dragon ale?" Pippin asked

Link looked at it "um... I'm a little young you know"

"nonsense! I see even Hobbitlings drink this stuff" Pip replied

"Well..." Link mumbled

"Oh, quit being a wuss Link, I'll try first if you want"

Saria had a sip and winced as the bitter taste entered her mouth "Gah" *hack, hack, cough* *shutters*

"Strong huh?" Sam asked

Saria sat down "Just a smidge"

Link laughed a bit and sat down next to her and had a try...

**Meahnwhile again!**

It was dark out by the time Gandalf had finished talking to Bilbo and the two were hanging out on the hill overlooking the party area.

"Old Toby. The finest weed in the Southfarthing" Bilbo boasted and blew a ring of smoke

Gandalf took a long tug and blew a full rigged ship which sailed through the ring.

"Ahh! Gandalf, my old friend. This will be a night to remember!"

**Later at the party...**

Frodo and Sam were at the dances and Sam had gotten cold feet about asking a certain Rosie for a dance, when Frodo pushed him at Rosie and they took off. Frodo couldn't help but laugh.

Bilbo was telling his story to some Hobbitlings about his adventure before (The Hobbit).

Gandalf was setting off fireworks, one of which exploded into an umbrella of white spears and flew across the lakes and hills of the shire.

Link and Saria were both sitting at a table with there heads on the tops.

"Oww, my head... why did you listen to that Merry?" Link asked

Saria responded with "Well, I wasn't the one who had three mugs"

"Shut up!" Link shouted, resulting with both of them holding their heads

And Merry and Pippin where up to their old tricks...

"No, no, the big one, big one!" Merry said

Pippin held up a huge firework that looked like a lobster and got off the cart and ran into a tent and lit it.

"you're supposed to stick it in the ground!" Merry said

"It is in the ground" Pip came back and tossed the work at Merry

"No, outside!" Merry said and pushed it back

"It was your idea!" pip replied and pushed it back as it went off, and they both fell over covered in soot.

The work went up, burning the tent up as it went before finally exploding into a huge dragon, getting the attention of all the hobbits and the others.

Just then the dragon turned around and flew over the party.

"Bilbo! Watch out for the dragon!" Frodo yelled

"Dragon! Nonsense there hasn't been a dragon in these parts since-" he was cut off as Frodo pushed him over and the dragon flew over them and over the lake and finally exploding into a massive explosion, causing cheers to erupt from the hobbits... And Saria and Link to fall over in pain holding their heads...

"That was good..." Admitted Merry

"Let's get another one!" Pip suggested, just as Gandalf appeared behind them and took them by the ears.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck... and Peregrin Took I have some work for you..." he said as he put Merry and Pippin to work washing dishes.

"Speech!" Yelled a bunch of hobbits as Bilbo walked up to the stage

"Hello! My dear friends, bagginess, Tooks, Brandybucks, Bracegirdles, Proudfoots!" Bilbo shouted

"Proudfeet!" Yelled a rather fat Proudfoot hobbit, emitting a laugh from the rest of the party

"Today is my 111th birthday!"

Everyone cheered

"Still, it doesn't seem enough to live among such fine hobbits"

More cheers

"Alas, I don't know half of you as well as I would like, and I certainly don't like you as half as well as you deserve"

Silence...

Gandalf smirked

Link and Saria were confused...

"I'm sad to announce... that this is the end... I am going now... and I bid you all a very fond farewell... goodbye" Bilbo said as he disappeared

This caused a rousing of the hobbits present...

Gandalf and Link and Saria shot up and ran towards Bilbo's house. By the time they got there Bilbo was just about to walk in.

And as he did "I suppose you think that was very clever" Gandalf said

"Oh, C'mon Gandalf! It was just a bit of fun! D-Did you see their faces!" Bilbo laughed

"There are many magic rings in this world Bilbo none of which should be used so lightly!"

"Oh, I suppose you right, as usual... you will keep an eye on Frodo won't you?"

"Two eyes... as long as I can spare them"

"What about this ring of yours, is it staying too?"

"Yes, yes, it's in an envelope on the mantle place... oh wait no, it's here in my pocket... it's a funny thing really... after all I found it... why shouldn't I keep it" Bilbo's voice suddenly changed

"I think you should leave the ring behind" Gandalf said

"Grrrr. It's mine, it came to me! It's mine! Mine... my precious"

"Precious? It's been called that before, but not by you..."

Gandalf and Bilbo got into a fight and Bilbo finally spat "you want it for your own!"

"BILBO BAGGINS!" Gandalf yelled "DO NOT TAKE ME FOR A COUNGERER WITH SOME CHEEP TRICKS! I AM NOT TRYING TO ROB YOU... I'm trying to help you..."

Bilbo saddened by what he had done went to Gandalf for a hug

"Your right Gandalf... the ring will go to Frodo... well, now... it is late and the road is long I must get going..."

"Bilbo... the ring is still in your pocket..."

"Oh, yes right" Bilbo admitted and pulled out a golden ring and slowly dropped it on the floor, and with that he left humming the same song Gandalf had hummed when he first arrived...

Gandalf stared at the ring and went to touch it but backed away slowly as he saw a vision...

"Gandalf...?" Link asked. But he didn't reply and instead sat down by the fireplace

Link looked at the ring and had a strange attraction to it... he slowly reached out for it picking it up and caressing it.

Saria noticed Link's eyes where a bit glazed... she could feel the ring's magic.

"Link!" Saria shouted and quickly snatched the ring away and placed it on the mantle sill and scolded Link "Link, that ring is evil... I can feel it... I never want to see you touching that thing again!"

"Y-yes Saria" Link stuttered after realising what had happened...

Then Frodo barged in the door "Bilbo! Bilbo!" he shouted "He's gone isn't he... I always knew he was talking about it... but I didn't actually think he would go through..." he then noticed the ring on the mantle.

"Bilbo's ring..." Gandalf said "He has left you it and all of Bag End" he took an envelope and had Frodo place it inside it and close it, he then put a wax seal on it to keep it shut. "It's your now..."

"Look now Frodo, I must go to Gondor to seek out information"

"But you've only just arrived!"

"I will be back, but until then do me a favour."

"Yes Gandalf..."

"Keep it secret... keep it safe" He pointed at the ring "Link, Saria... I expect you to watch over Frodo while I am gone... hopefully then I will have some answers to this riddle"

Saria followed Gandalf outside a bit "Gandalf... you can trust me, the ring's magic has no effect on me... but Link..."

"Is being drawn to it?"

"Yes"

"Keep an eye on him then as well, it's for his own good"

"Yes Gandalf..."

"I will be back in a few weeks... stay on your toes"

And Gandalf rode off leaving Saria, protecting the ring against not only its original owners... but also her best friend...


	2. Evil ring? Really?

It had been 3 weeks since Gandalf had left for Gondor, and Saria had to watch over Link and Frodo. Frodo, so that to make sure he kept the ring safe and well hidden...

Link, to make sure that he didn't try to take the ring, and end up being consumed by it...

But, unfortunately Saria... was even starting to not trust herself with the ring...

"_Come... take the ring... bring it back... to Moooorrdooor!"_ echoed a voice in her head...

Saria did the only thing that helped get the voice out of her head...

"Hey, Sam... are you going to the Green Dragon anytime?" she asked.

**A week later...**

Saria had entered Bag end after night fall to be chilled to the bone... suddenly a hand touched her shoulder and Gandalf appeared.

"Is it secret? Is it safe!" He demanded

Saria handed the envelop to him and he chucked it in the fire and Frodo and Link came into the room.

"What are you doing!" Frodo asked

Gandalf reached in with pokers and pulled out the ring and gave it to Frodo

"Don't worry... its quite cool" he said

Frodo took it.

"Does it say anything? Can you see?" Gandalf asked

"No nothing... wait... I see markings... it's some form of Elvish, I can't read it..."

"There are few who can... it is written in the tongue of Mordor, which I will not utter here"

"_There's that name again... Mordor... where is that?"_ Saria thought

"This is the One Ring, forged by Sauron the Deceiver, in the fires of Mount Doom, this ring would spell the doom of all the free peoples of middle earth if he got it."

"B-but Sauron was destroyed!"

"His body was destroyed, but his spirit lived on, him and the ring, they are one..."

"Then, we hide it away, never speak of it again... no one knows it's here... do they Gandalf?"

"There is one other who knew Bilbo had the ring... but the enemy found him first..."

"Gollum..." Frodo muttered

"Quickly make for the village of Bree, I will meet you there, at the inn of the Prancing Pony"

"Bree, right..."

"Wait a minute..." Gandalf muttered "Get down!"

Frodo hit the deck and Link placed his hand on his Gilded Sword and Saria hefted a walking stick.

Gandalf lunged out the window.

*Thud*

"Oww!"

Gandalf reached out and pulled in a hobbit and slammed him on the table

"SAMWISE GAMGEE! HAVE YOU BEEN EVES-DROPING!" Gandalf yelled

"No, sir, I aint been dropping no eves... please don't turn me into anything... unnatural..."

"Nooo... I've thought of a better use for you..."

"Oh..."

**Later...**

"Come along Samwise! Hurry up!" Gandalf called

Link, Saria, Frodo, Gandalf and Sam were walking through the fields to the forest to head to Bree...

Once they were in cover of the forest... Gandalf left them, to go meet with a member of his counsel.

The four started walking...

Saria and Sam started to talk...

"So, are you sure you're not an elf, Ms. Saria?"

"I'm positive... up until just a month ago, I never even heard of elves!"

"But you said you were over 500 years old... that would be young for an Elf."

"I said I am a Kokiri, eternal children of the forest... but if what I have heard about the elves is true... we are very much alike..."

"How so?"

"We both live in trees, in the forests... we both have immortal life in age, but can be killed by the blade or bow or magic... and we both are one with nature"

"Sounds about right..." Sam agreed

"Yes..." Saria mumbled

"What is it?"

"Now you've gone and got me home sick..."

"Oh... sorry"

Saria giggled "Nah... It's ok, I like adventures"

"Oh, we- wait... where's Frodo!"

They were now in a farmer's field and had lost sight of Frodo and Link.

"Frodo! Mr. Frodo!" Sam called

"Link! Link where are you!"

"Mr. Frodo... Frodo!"

They turned a corner and saw Link and Frodo heading back.

"I thought I lost you" said Sam

"What's got you so worried?"

"It's just something Gandalf told me; _don't you lose him Samwise Gamgee_. And I don't mean to..."

"Sam, Saria... were still in the Shire, what could possibly happen!"

Just as he said that two hobbits barrelled into him and Sam.

"Oh, Frodo... Sam, Link and Saria, was it? Hey Merry, looks its Frodo, Sam and company!" Pippin said

"Oh, hello" Merry said

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" Sam exclaimed, and just as he said that they could see a scythe above the corn fields and hear the braking of dogs.

Link, Saria, Frodo, Merry and Pip took off leaving Sam standing there with a bag of potatoes, who in a split second dropped them and ran.

"I don't see why he's so upset! I mean it's just a few carrots!" Merry said

"O, and don't forget those tomatoes we lifted a week ago... and those heads of lettuce the week before."

"I know it's just a few! He's clearly overreacting!"

Link skidded to a halt "Don't look now!"

*Wham*

All 6 of them fell off the cliff and down the hill and landed on the road.

*Thud* "Oww, I think I've broken something" Pippin said and pulled out a broken carrot "Oh" he sighed

*Ptuy* "What was that? Trust a Brandybuck and a Took! Huh!" Sam scoffed

"It was just a short cut!"

"A shortcut to what?"

"Mushrooms!"

Link rolled his eyes and Saria jumped up onto a tree branch and sat while the hobbits picked the mushrooms.

But Frodo looked nervous "I think we should get off the road..." he suggested

*Screech*

Link and Saria looked to the noise...

"Get off the road... quick!" Frodo ordered

The hobbits hid in a hollow in a tree while Saria climbed a tree and turned invisible by blending in, a Kokiri ability, and Link hid behind a rock not far from the hobbits.

*clip, clop, clip, clop*

They could hear the sound of a horse's breath and a suit of armour moving...

Link's grip on his Gilded Sword tightened, he was the only one armed at the moment and if things went bad, he would have to hold off this man in black.

The man knelt down next to the hobbit hole sniffing...

Two minutes passed and Link noticed Frodo putting the Ring on.

But Sam stopped him! And the rider tensed up and Merry chucked a sack of mushrooms away to distract the rider and the hobbits and Link ran down the hill into the trees.

"What was that!" Pippin asked

"That Black Rider was looking for something... someone... Frodo?"

"Sam and I need to leave the Shire..."

"Buckleberry Ferry... C'mon!"

They had made it almost to the ferry when a rider spotted them and they ran as fast as possible to the ferry, with Merry, Link, Sam and Pippin making it on and untying the rope as Frodo made it.

"Wait... where's Saria!" Link panicked.

"There!" Sam pointed

Saria jumped out of a tree and landed at the front of the dock, catching the attention of a rider.

"Saria! Run!"

She ran up the dock and jumped as the ferry left... it was already a few meters out but she didn't make it and slipped off."

"Ah!" Link yelped

"What!" Merry said

"She can't swim!" and Link dove in... And just barely reached her, pulling her up and onto the raft, hacking and coughing "Thanks' Link..."

"How far to the next crossing?" Frodo asked

"Brandywine bridge... twenty miles..."

**Later...**

The Hobbits, Hylian, and Kokiri were cautious before crossing the road to Bree, as so no riders would be present. Frodo ran up to the gate and knocked. An old man peered out but didn't see anyone... and checked the lower hatch.

"Hobbits! Four hobbits...! And two Elves!"

Link and Saria just sighed about being called Elves again.

"What business do you have at this time?" asked the gatekeeper

"We wish to stay at the Prancing pony... our business is our own."

"Ok, ok, I meant no harm... it's my job to ask questions after dark... there's talk of strange folk abroad"

The six of them continued towards the Inn where they would meet Gandalf, while the humans all gave funny looks to the hobbits and Link and Saria. However once they entered the Prancing Pony a pudgy man in a white coat looked off the counter and saw Link and Saria before he saw the hobbits (Link is 5'11 while Saria is 5'9 and the hobbits are shorter)

"Oh, hello little masters, and their Elvish company"

"Not elves, not elves, not elves, not elves" Saria and Link muttered under their breath

"If you are interested we have some nice cozy hobbit sized rooms for you four, and another room for the others that is their size... Mr...?"

Frodo paused "Underhill... my name is Underhill"

"Hmmm..."

"Uh, were friends of Gandalf the Grey, can you tell him that we've arrived?"

"Gandalf, Gandalf... oh, I remember him, old man, grey beard, pointy hat?"

Frodo nodded

"No, sorry, I haven't seen him in over six months"

Frodo paid for the rooms and they all went to sit at a table.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked

"I wish I knew..." Frodo replied

**Later...**

"What is that!" asked Pippen when Merry returned with a big mug of ale

"This my friend... is a pint" Merry explained

Pippin got up "I'm getting one"

"But you've already had one!" Frodo tried to argue

Link looked over at a man sitting by the back of the room, and then said what Sam was thinking a few seconds ago "That man has been staring at us ever since we arrived"

Frodo suddenly got a feeling to put the ring on... but on the edge of his mind he could hear...

"_Baggins... Baaaggins... _Baggins... Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins, Frodo Baggins"

Frodo snapped out of it "Pippin!" he exclaimed and pulled at him, but tripped over someone. He fell, the ring flying out of his hand, as he fell backwards he reached out for the ring, but it landed right on his finger... and he vanished.

This caused quite a stir and people began to panic...

Frodo made his way to the back of the room and removed the ring... but was grabbed by a man and thrust into a different room.

"Who are you!" Frodo asked

"The better question is who are you... Mr. Underhill... or should I say Baggins... I can avoid being seen if I want, but to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift indeed. Are you scared?" he replied

"Yes"

"Not nearly enough... I know what hunts you..."

Just then the door burst open and the hobbits run in with various implements and Saria as well, and Link with his sword and shield drawn

"Let him go! Or I'll have you, Longshanks!"

Strider as he was called, taken in surprise to the hobbits, and more so to the armed elf with them sighed and said "You have a stout heart little hobbit... but that will not save you they are coming... we must leave..."

**The next day...**

Link woke up the next day in his and Saria's room, Saria had slept in the bed across from his and the hobbits had spent the night in the room across from theirs, which was Strider's room.

An hour later they had quickly eaten breakfast and left, heading into the wild...

"Where are we going?" Sam asked

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee" Strider said

"Frodo! You hear that, were going to see the elves!"

Saria came up beside Sam "I'm interested to see these elves I have heard so much about..." she said

**Later...**

"The watch tower of Amon Sul, otherwise known as Weathertop" Strider proclaimed "We shall camp here tonight"

And so they had set up camp on the side of the tower hill and Strider pulled out a few blades.

Four daggers, which were more like swords for the hobbits, and a steel short sword for Saria

"Keep these close... me and Link are going to have a look around" Strider said

**Later that night...**

Frodo and Saria woke to the sound of talking and fire crackling...

"What are you doing!" they both asked

"Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon... we've saved some for you..."

"Put it out you fools, put it out!" Frodo exclaimed stamping on the fire.

"Hey! You're getting ash on my tomatoes!" Pippin said

*Screech!*

Saria looked down "Uh, guys... I think we've got company..." the other's looked

"Run!" Frodo ordered, and they ran for the top of the tower...

At the top they got into a circle and then after a few minutes they saw them... 5 hooded figures heading towards them... all of the figures drew their swords.

"Get back you devils!" Sam yelled and lunged at one, but was disarmed and thrown aside weapon-less

Pippin and Merry were thrown aside and Saria drew her sword and successfully pulled a disarming move on one and while she tried to stab it, it pulled out a dagger like weapon and slashed her across the stomach, sending her blood spattering against a wall. Saria fell to the ground in pain.

Frodo was pushed down and the things saw the ring, one tried to take it from him but Frodo pulled away, and the figure stabbed Frodo in the chest with the same blade that was used to cut Saria.

Frodo screamed in pain...

But then Strider and Link jumped in with torches and their swords out, fighting back the wraiths, Link set one on fire, who ran into another who also ignited. Strider then kicked one off the edge of the tower and torched another... the last one started to run away but Link and Strider hurled their torches at it, Strider's impaling it in the face and Link's in the gut and it ran off the edge of the tower...

Aragorn ran to Frodo... and Link pulled Saria over...

"A Morgul blade..." Strider sighed "These wound's are too much for my knowledge, they need Elvish medicine..."

Strider lifts Frodo fireman style and walks off, while Link helps Saria to her feet, having been slashed, not stabbed the dark magic will take longer to work, hence she can still stand...

Soon they had made it back into the forest and under the cover of night Frodo regained consciousness...

"Look Mr. Frodo, it's Bilbo's trolls" Sam said

Frodo gasped and heaved, Sam put a hand on his forehead

"He's going cold..."

In the distance the Nazgul could be heard, and Frodo moaned in pain and gasped in shock.

"Saria?" Link looked over at his friend who had fallen to her knees and was clutching her wound. He quickly rushed over to her and gave her a hand.

"Link, do you know the Athelas plant?" Strider asked "Kingsfoil."

"Um... I think so."

"it should help to slow the poison"

"Ok, I'll go look"

"So will I"

Link and Strider went off to look for the plant, when Strider found some he was caught off guard with a sword next to his neck.

"What's this? A Ranger caught off his guard?" asked a sweet voice

**Later back at camp...**

It turns out that the person who had caught Strider was a she-elf named Arwen "He's not going to last..." She glanced over at Saria "I'm not sure about her though... she doesn't look good... we must get them to my father... I've been looking for you for two days. I have brought an extra horse with me however."

"Where are you taking him?" Merry asked as Arwen lifted Frodo onto a horse with her and helped Saria up to the other horse and told Link to use it.

"There are five wraiths behind you where the other four are, I don't know."

Then Strider said _"Dartho guin perian. Rych le ad tolthathan"_

But Arwen replied "_Hon mabathan. Rochon ellint im"_

"_Andelu I ven"_

"What are they saying?" asked Pippin.

"_Frodo fir. Ae athradon I hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon..._ I do not fear them..."

"_Be iest lin..._ Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back!" Strider said

Arwen nodded to Link on the other horse. _"Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!" _and they sped off.

"What are you doing!" Sam demanded "Those wraiths are still out there"

Strider looked the way Arwen and Link had left with a regretful look on his face...

**Later...**

Saria woke up in a soft bed to the sound of birdsong and water trickling down a brook... in short... it made her have to take a piss.

"Oww... where am I?" she muttered

"You are in the house of Elrond. And it is 10 o'clock in the morning, on October the 24th if you want to know." Said an old man.

When her vision cleared and she had rubbed her eyes she could see Gandalf sitting at the foot of a bed across from her, where Frodo lay.

Frodo stirred and sat up "Gandalf!" he exclaimed.

"Yes... I'm here. And you both are lucky to be here, too. Frodo a few more hours and you would have been to far gone... and Saria, young one, another twenty-four hours and so would you have been. But you both have some strength in you, my dear hobbit and Kokiri."

"What happened, Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us?" Frodo asked

Gandalf got a far off look in his eyes "I was delayed."

Then Sam came into the room "Frodo! Saria! Your both ok! We were worried about you two, weren't we Mr. Gandalf?"

"By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're both beginning to mend."

Then an elf in his middle ages entered the room "Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins and Saria of the Kokiri."

"_At last, not being called an elf!"_ she thought

"We are holding a counsel in a few hours, you two are to come, now go visit your friends to tell them you are ok."

Saria got up and found she was wearing a white cotton robe but she found on a chest by the foot of her bed a few things; a new short sword, elven made, as well as a small elven shield no bigger than a crock-pot lid, a Elvish bow with arrows and a small dagger as well as her usual green tunic. But something was different about it. Saria picked it up and changed into it and discovered that her tunic had been reinforced! Chainmail had been sown in as well as leather to prevent rash from the rubbing of the chain. A hood had also been added. She walked outside to a balcony and saw Link standing there with his Gilded Sword at his side attached to his belt and his Hero's Shield and Bow and quiver hanging from his back. Along with a satchel slung across his torso, most likely containing potions and other things.

Link turned around...

"S-Saria!" Link exclaimed

"Link!" Saria said and ran and gave Link a hug.

"Whoa!" Link said as he was almost pushed over.

"He-he sorry" Saria giggled

"Oh, goddess you have no clue how worried I was! Me and the others had just gotten back a few days after you left!" Link said

"How long were me and Frodo out for?"

"Almost a week."

"Wow..."

Suddenly a ring sounded, indicating that the counsel was to meet...

Link and Saria entered an open courtyard where there also were; Elves, Dwarves, Men and a hobbit; Frodo. They took their seats next to Gandalf.

The Elf Elrond spoke up saying that the ring would spell doom if the races didn't unite, and how everything stood on the brink of destruction. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo" he had said

Frodo stood and placed the ring on a pedestal in the center of the counsel...

A murmur of concern and other feelings flowed through ought the counsel. A man stood up and said "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light gathered. A voice was crying: Your doom is near at hand!" the man approached the ring "Isildur's bane is found..."

"Boromir!" Elrond exclaimed

Gandalf stood up "_Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul..._ one ring to rule them, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them." He said

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Elrond said

"The ring is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring?" said Boromir

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!" Strider said

"And what, would a Ranger know of this matter?"

And Elf stood up "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." He said

"This... is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

"_Havo dad, Legolas."_ Said Strider/Aragorn

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king..." Boromir said before returning to his seat.

"We only have one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond proclaimed

A Dwarf stood up "Then what are we waiting for?" he said and swung his axe at it and upon hitting it was blown back and his axe shattered.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we posses here. The ring was made in the fires of mount doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came... one of you... must do this." Elrond said

"One does not simply walk into Mordor... it's black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs... there is evil there that does not sleep!" Boromir shuttered

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said... the ring must be destroyed!" said Legolas

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli shot

"And if we fail then what!" Link said "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli yelled

"We're not elves!" Shouted Saria

Then a huge commotion started an argument among the council members... and among the argument a small voice could be heard... slowly quieting everyone.

"I will take the ring!" Frodo shouted "I will take the ring to Mordor..." everyone stared at him "Although... I do not know the way."

Gandalf walked up next to him "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear"

"If by my life of death, I can protect you, I will... you have my sword" Aragorn said

"And you have my bow!" Legolas said and walked next to them.

"And my Axe!" Gimli added

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the counsel, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir joined

"I don't know what will happen if the ring should fall, but I don't want to... I will do what it takes to save another realm... I'm with you." Link said

"Hey Link! You're not going anywhere without me!" Saria butted in.

"Hey!" Sam shouted and jumped from a bush "Mr. Frodo aint goin' anywhere without me!"

Then Elrond said amused "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret counsel and you are not."

"Wait! Were coming to!" Pippin yelled and he and Merry emerged from another bush.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said

"Anyways you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing..."

"Well that rules you out Pip."

"Eleven companions... so be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond mused

"Great...! Where are we going?" Pip asked...

**OMG... longest chapter I have written so far... EVER! OMG! I hope you liked it... and I think I am making good progress!**

**R&R please... more Reviews=more chapters faster and also a happy writer... and we don't want a sad author now do we?**


	3. BEST LINE EVER!

Eleven Companions...

Frodo: the Ring bearer, armed with a short sword by the name of sting.

Sam: The bearer's most trusted and loyal companion, with a dagger and many cooking supplies.

Merry and Pippin: Both also with daggers, the comic relief

Gandalf: The wizard and guide with an arsenal of magic spells.

Aragorn: The ranger and secondary guide, armed with a bow and long sword.

Legolas: with a bow and white knife the Elvish prince is the groups "radar"

Gimli: The Dwarf armed with an Axe and multiple throwing axes. The brute force

Boromir: the Gondorian, with a long sword and round shield and a ox horn. The Warrior

Link: The Hylian, with a Gilded Long sword and Hero's shield and bow, he also had many other items up his sleeve like bombs, deku nuts, and spells.

Saria: The Kokiri, armed with a Short sword and dagger as well as a small shield and short bow and much glass ware.

...

"_We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there out road turns east to Mordor."_ Gandalf had said on the first day... so on the fourth day or so they had set up camp on a hill somewhere west of the mountains.

Saria sat down with a water canteen open and drank some while she watch Boromir and Link teaching Merry and Pippin swordplay.

"Two, one, five, Good, very good" Boromir said

"Move your feet." Said Link

"you look good, Pip" said Merry

"Thanks" said Pippin

"Alright, a bit faster now" Boromir said

Gimli approached Gandalf with an idea "If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

"Aaaah!" Pippin yelled in pain

"Oops, sorry" Boromir said, as he had nicked Pippin's hand... "Ahhh!" Pippin kicked Boromir in the shin

Then Merry jumped on him "Yaa, get him!"

"For the shire!" Pip said in mock battle

Aragorn and Saria laugh and as does Link and he sheaths his sword.

Sam looked up in the sky, in the distance. "What's that?" he asked

"Nothing, just a whiff of cloud" Gimli offered

Boromir got up and looked "It's moving fast against the wind..."

Saria squinted, her senses were better than the others. "I think its birds..." she said

Except Legolas, who had much better "Crebain from Dunland!"

"Hide!" Ordered Aragorn

Sam doused the fire and ducked under a rock and Saria, Link and Legolas hid under a bush and the others found their own hiding spots.

The birds fly right over head and then after a quick turn they leave and head back.

Gandalf emerged from his spot "Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras!"

**Later, upon the snowy hills of the mountain...**

Frodo tripped in the snow and tumbled back into Aragorn, who helped him up. Instinctively Frodo checked for the ring around his neck, and not finding it looked up and saw Link pick it up by the chain, apparently Boromir had, had the same idea but stopped short when Link picked it up.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt... over so small a thing" he said

Link ignored Boromir and moved his hand to touch the ring...

"Link!" Saria called from behind Aragorn, Link snapped out of it. Saria nodded to Frodo

"Oh, right... sorry" he said and handed the ring back to Frodo.

Saria looked over at Aragorn and Frodo, Aragorn had his hand placed on his sword.

"You wouldn't dare!" Saria whispered in a harsh tone to him

Aragorn stayed silent...

Soon, on the face of the mountain, a voice could be heard on the wind... just barely over the sound of the blizzard they were now in.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!" could be heard

"There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas said

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf exclaimed

Then Aragorn yelled "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No! Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I 'ruith" just as Gandalf had finished his voice was overwhelmed and the storm grew and a bolt of lightning struck one of the peaks, sending an avalanche towards them!

*Foomp!*

...

...

Slowly the Fellowship dug their way out of the avalanche and regrouped, the storm still going.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir suggested

Then Aragorn said "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!"

"If we cannot pass over the mountain" Gimli stated "Then let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria."

Gandalf got a far off look in his eyes... then he spoke "Let the ring bearer decide."

Frodo stood there for a moment

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the hobbits and the others!" Boromir exclaimed and pointed to Merry, Pippin, Link and Saria, who were huddled for warmth, as all of them are not used to this kind of weather.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked

"We will go through the mines." Frodo decided

"So be it..."

The Fellowship passed south and found themselves standing on a plateau with a sheer rock cliff facing them.

"The walls, of Moria!" Gimli gasped

The fellowship searched for the entrance and right beside a pool they found one!

"it reads 'the doors of Durin- Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter'" Gandalf said

Link stared at the door "What do you suppose it means?" he asked

"Oh, quite simple my boy. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open. Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!"

The doors remained shut...

"Uh... Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen."

"Nothing's happening..." Said Saria

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves... Men... and Orcs."

"Well then what are you going to do!?" Shot Pippin

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words."

**Later...**

Link and Saria were staring at the door, while Gandalf was stumped and thinking and the others were just sitting...

"It's a riddle" Said Link "Speak friend and enter... What's Elvish for Friend?"

Gandalf looked up "Mellon..."

"Malon?" Link wondered, but was cut off by the shuttering of the doors that now opened before them.

And then they all entered... but...

"Help me!"

"What!?" Link exclaimed

The fellowship turned around to see a giant squid thing pick up Frodo and dangle him over its mouth.

Link notched an arrow, as did Aragorn, Legolas and Saria and they fired at the thing while Gimli and Boromir sliced its tentacles as it swung at them... Pippin, Merry and Sam were also trying...

Boromir sliced the tentacle that held Frodo and they all raced into the mine and the thing stuck onto the opening of the mine and collapsed the opening...

"This is the home of my cousin Balin, now prepare to be amazed, roaring fires, malt beer, fresh meat right off the bone... and they call it a mine... A Mine!"

Gandalf waved his staff around after adding a magic light...

Then Boromir shuttered "This is no mine... it is a tomb..."

All around the floor skeletons were strewn along with broken shields and weapons...

Legolas pulled an arrow from a dead Dwarf "Goblins!"

The fellowship drew their weapons.

"Now we have no choice... we must face the darkness of Moria, be wary for there are fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." Gandalf said

Then they pushed onwards...

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold... but Mithril..." Gandalf said and stroked the Dwarven walls, brushing off some dirt to reveal the shining metallic substance underneath...

"I once had a pair of gauntlets made out of Mithril, they also had red leather padding and silver outline... and somehow they also increased your physical strength..." Link said and Gandalf looked at him funny "Don't ask, I never understood my home world either..."

"It is a four day journey to the other side, let us hope that our presence goes un-noticed..." Gandalf said

**Day two of the journey through Moria...**

The fellowship finished climbing a steep staircase and saw three corridors leading in different directions.

"I do not remember this place..." Gandalf muttered.

The Fellowship sat down while Gandalf thought.

Frodo looked down the way they had come and his eyes widened and he walked over to Gandalf and whispered "something is down there"

"It is Gollum..."

"He escaped the dungeons of Bara-dur!?"

"Escaped...? or set loose... he's been following us for three days... for he loves the ring, yet hates it... much like he loves, but hates himself..."

"It's a pity that Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance..."

"Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. My dear Frodo, many that live deserve death, and many that die deserve life... do not be so hasty to deal out death and judgement... for even the very wise can see all ends" (My FAVORITE quote in the LOTR saga) "Ah..." Gandalf smiled "That way"

"He's remembered!" Merry said cheery.

"No, but the air is fresher down here, when in doubt Meriadoc, always follow your nose" and they headed down...

"Now behold the magnificent halls of the Dwarven city of Khazad..."(I think that's what it was)

The entire Fellowship gasped...

White halls for miles and tall pillars exactly every quarter mile or so, no further and no closer.

"This is amazing... I don't think I have seen anything of the likes of this back in Hyrule" Link said

As they walked on they came past a door with broken weapons and armour in front of it as well as plenty of skeletons.

Gimli looked in and ran for it. "No, no... no..." he ran to the foot of a large stone...

Gandalf came up next to him "Here lies Balin, Son of Fuden... He is dead then..."

"No..."

"We mustn't linger" Legolas said.

Gandalf picked up a book and handed his hat and staff to Pippin who while Gandalf was reading accidentally bumped into a skeleton sending it down a hole in the ground...

*Crash* *clang* *KEERASH!*

Meanwhile...

"Wow, that was close... that falling armour could have killed me" said Idrial as she jumped away from the falling suit of armour after getting seriously startled and bumping into Berathor (Reference to LOTR: the third age, RPG game)

Back with the fellowship...

"Fool of a Took! Next time throw yourself in, rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf shot at Pippin.

*Boom, Boom... Boomboomboomboom*

"They are coming..."

*Screeching and shouts*

Boromir ran to the door to shut it and pulled back as an arrow flew past his head and he shut the doors, turned around and shook as he admitted "They brought a Cave Troll"

"Um... a what now?" Saria asked "What the heck's a cave troll!?"

"Argh! Let them come! There is still one dwarf in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli yelled

Aragorn, Boromir and Link piled pikes and great axes in front of the doors to bar them and drew back as the Orcs cut their way in.

The moment one broke a hole in the door Legolas fired an arrow through and killed it.

Aragorn and Link were also firing arrows through the holes in the door and in a moment.

*Crash*

The door blew open and a huge group of goblins ran in and ten were killed by arrows before the fellowship drew their blades.

Saria pulled out her short sword and dagger and slashed one in the middle and sliced another's head off then ducked a swing from another and stabbed it with her dagger in the gut. Then stood and pivoted and caught her blade in one's shoulder and kicked it off her blade. "Huh... not as tough as I thought..." she said and cut a head off another.

Link shield bashed a Goblin and stabbed it with his Gilded sword and turned kicked one in the groin and slashed upwards vertically leaving a nice red line up the center of it and pivoted and chopped a head of one that was about to stab him.

Aragorn used his two-handed sword to chop apart the goblins and he thrust into one, his blade passing all the way through and he cut out and cleaved another one in half and lobbed the head off two more before chopping one in half at the waist.

Legolas was firing at point blank range all his shots got a kill "15, 16, 17... Are you sure you can keep up master dwarf?"

Gimli also was counting up his kills "18, 19, 20!"

Gandalf was protecting the hobbits Pippin and Merry using his sword and staff while they threw rocks at the goblins.

Sam was wailing on the goblins with his sword and a frying pan! "Hmm, I think I'm gettin' the hang of this" and he bashed another in the face with the pan and slashed one on the other side of him.

Then the goblins let the Cave Troll in.

Boromir looked at it as it swung "Aw, crap..." *Whack* Boromir flew against a wall with a *Thud* "Oww" he mumbled and got up.

Merry and Pippin jumped on top of it and stabbed it a few times before being thrown off. Then Legolas did the same and shot and arrow in its head and was also thrown off. While the fellowship was busy with the rest of the goblins the troll found Frodo who ducked behind a pillar and the troll went and found him after a few seconds of 'Fail' (if you watch the movie you know what I mean) and grabbed him but Frodo slashed its hand and it let go of him. Aragorn then jumped down next to Frodo and chucked a giant spear at it which stuck in its chest and the troll smashed Aragorn away and pulled out the spear and stabbed Frodo with it...

"Frodo!" Sam yelled

Frodo fell to the ground...

Sam jumped on its head and stabbed it in the head and it reared up and Legolas shot it in the neck and it fell dead, throwing Sam off in the process.

"Frodo..." Sam said and rolled him over "Oh, thank god, he alive..."

"How? That spear could have skewered a wild boar?!" Aragorn demanded

"I think there is more to this Hobbit than meets the eye" Gandalf said.

Frodo opened his button shirt.

"Mithril...!" Gimli gasped.

"You see, you surprise us all little one." Gandalf said. And they all turned when they heard the sound of more goblins approaching...

"To the bridge of Khazad-Dum!" Gandalf cried

The fellowship ran out a hole in the wall of the chamber and headed straight down the halls of the city as more and more goblins swarmed from behind them, to the right and left, above and even below!

"Run!"

Saria looked back... "Oh...! That's a l-lot!" she panicked

Finally they could run no further... the Goblins had completely surrounded them.

Link twirled his sword and raised his shield, Boromir did the same, Aragorn got his sword up the hobbits got their swords ready and Legolas got his bow notched and Gimli raised his axe, Saria crossed her Sword and dagger and Gandalf aimed his staff and raised his sword...

*Growl*

All the goblin started to panic and run away, back from the holes they emerged from... Gimli laughed and yelled "Cowards!"

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked as he looked down the hall to see an orange light from down the hall.

Gandalf stared "A Balrog of Morgoth... this foe is beyond any of you RUN!"

They all started to run towards the bridge and made it to the great stairs of Khazad and started to descend them but goblin archers started shooting at them and Legolas, Saria, Link and Aragorn shot back killing most of them and then they came to a gap in the stairs and they would have to jump.

Gandalf and Legolas and Boromir crossed with ease then Link went and Saria, who almost fell but was caught by Boromir. Then Aragorn tossed Pippin, Merry and Sam across and offered Gimli but he replied.

"No one tosses a Dwarf" and he jumped hardly making it, having to be pulled by Legolas by the beard. "No! Not the beard!"

The stairs started to crumble and were too far to jump. A huge stalactite fell from above and destroyed part of the stairs...

"Lean forward" Aragorn said.

The broken stairs moved and fell onto the rest of it and they both jumped off and the remainder of the stairs fell into the black pit...

The Fellowship ran down the stairs and made it to the bridge just as the Balrog appeared.

"Aragorn, lead them on, swords are no more use here... quickly fly! Fly!"

The fellowship made it across the scary narrow bridge and Gandalf stood on the narrow bridge and yelled at the Balrog "You cannot pass! I am server of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Arnor... the Dark fire shall not avail you... Flame of Udun!" and he slammed his staff on the bridge "Go back to the shadows!"

The Balrog stepped onto the bridge and attacked Gandalf with its fire whip and Gandalf blocked it with his magic... "YOU. SHALL NOT. PASS!" and slammed his staff against the bridge and it crumbled and the Balrog fell into the empty void...

Gandalf sighed and turned around... but the whip was flung up and it caught around his ankle pulling him down, hanging onto the edge as Frodo gasped with his strength he said... "Fly you fools" and let go...

"NOOOOO!" Frodo yelled and Aragorn had to grab him and run out of the mines with him slung over his shoulder...

Once the fellowship was outside... the Hobbits sat down and cried for the loss of their friend...

Saria made a Kokiri prayer for the dead... and Link made a Hylian one.

Legolas seemed to stare off into space and Gimli hung his head along with Boromir...

"Legolas, get them up" Aragorn said

"For pity's sake, give them a moment's rest!" Boromir yelled

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs" he sheathed his sword "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien..." he pointed over the hills. He then noticed Frodo walking away by himself "Frodo!"

Frodo turned around and walked back...

"Get them up" he repeated and they slowly got to their feet and made for Lothlarien...

**To a Shadowclaw07: Why don't you get an account, they are free? It would make getting messages between us allot easier... it would also make getting information on my next fic much easier :P**


	4. Uruk smash!

**Fina-freakin-ly! i got some work out, i hope you guys enjoy this.**

**(it's around now, that I will have to improvise with the lines)**

The fellowship had been on the move for several days until they reached the outskirts of Lothlorian and upon entering Gimli came up to the hobbits and said "Stay close hobbits, You know, legend says of an... Elvish witch in these woods, all who look upon her... are put under her spell... be wary hobbits... but they won't be catching this dwarf of guard any time, I have the eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox."

No sooner had he said that than multiple bows, loaded with arrows, were pointed at him and the rest of the fellowship.

They were elves, one of them, the leader from the looks of it, walked past one of the elves and said "The dwarf breaths so loud, we could have shot him in the dark."

The elves took them to see one of their leaders... who after a great while of discussion with Aragorn, agreed to take the fellowship onwards to the center of Lothlorian to meet the Lady Galadriel.

30 minutes later...

Link and Saria didn't remember much from the talk with Galadriel; her magic was very confusing and powerful, much more so than any of Link's spells or even Saria's earth magic. Galadriel had said something about leading the enemy to the forest and that the next day they would be sent on their way down river, but first they would get some rest.

The party was given a few tents, they were big triangle tent that could fit four people with plenty of room to spare, Aragorn and Boromir had one, the hobbits had another and Legolas, Link, Saria and Gimli had another. They had cots on both sides of the tent in a 2x2 form with a row in between them.

"Well, I'd say it's time to turn in. We'd best be ready for whatever challenges lie ahead of us tomorrow" Saria said.

**The Next day**

"We have never donned strangers in the garbs of our people, but may these cloaks hide you from unwanted eyes" Galadriel had said as she gave them each an Elvish cloak and sent them down river on canoes.

_For you Legolas, prince of Mirkwood. This bow, one of our own, uses it well, as it will never break_

_Merry and Pippin, take these daggers, they have already seen service in war, but don't fear, they will be in good use soon._

_Samwise. For you... Elvish rope..._

_And what would a dwarf ask of the elves?_

_Link, of the Hylians, I have something that may be of use to you in this quest... it was delivered by a fiery orange figure I could not make out... Din she was called, now take these weapons..._

_Saria of Kokiri take this potion, and if you are ever sapped of Mana, use it and you will know true power._

The fellowship had been on the road, or water, for a few days, not wanting to rest on shore, and soon they made their way past the statues of the kings of old, which guarded the river's entrance into the lake which would spawn another river, leading to Cair Andros.

The fellowship landed on shore on the western side of the river and would prepare to move across the river in the morning and continue to Mordor.

"Where is Frodo?" Aragorn asked as he did not see Frodo anywhere... nor did he see Boromir... and was it just him, or was Link missing as well?

Meanwhile...

Frodo was wandering around in the woods alone when Boromir stumbled upon him.

"None of you should wander alone... you especially..."

Frodo stayed silent

"Frodo, we should bring the ring to Gondor, give me its power and I will see that the forces of Mordor AND Isengard are stopped!" Boromir said

"No, you can't have it!"

"Give it to me! It is not yours to have by unhappy chance!" Boromir yelled

"Hey!" Link called from a tree before jumping down "He won't give it to you... cuz he's going... to give it to me!" he punched Boromir in the face "I... don't care what Saria says but that ring is mine!"

Boromir got up and swiped at Link's legs, taking them out and he fell over with a "Oof" but he got back up and tackled Boromir into a tree and tried to choke him with his arm but a thwack from behind made him fall unconscious to the ground, no sooner had Frodo K.O'ed Link had he tripped Boromir and knocked some sense into him.

"Frodo...? What have I done...? Frodo! I'm sorry! Frodo!"

Frodo had the ring on and made for the shrine at the top of Amon Hen where he took the ring off.

"Frodo!" Aragorn said

"Stay away!" Frodo yelled

"I swore to protect you!"

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo asked and held out the One Ring

Aragorn reached for it but stopped and closed Frodo's hand "I would have gone with you to the end"

"Take care of the others for me, especially Sam, he will not understand..."

Aragorn nodded and noted a faint blue hue coming from Frodo.

"Orc... Run Frodo! Run!"

Frodo took off and Aragorn went to the other side of the shrine where he saw a horde of Uruk-Hai warriors all armed to the teeth.

Aragorn swung at the first one and took out it's legs and then stabbed another in the chest and lobbed another's head off. And as he was pushed up the stairs of the shrine more ran past him.

"FIND THE HALFLINGS! FIND THE HALFLINGS!" yelled a larger Uruk, probably the leader (Lurtz)

Then Legolas, Gimli and Saria came from the woods.

Legolas was shooting at point blank range and Gimli was hacking with his axe while Saria used her Dagger and Sword.

Legolas shot at one and it hit right between the eyes "that's already 4 Gimli"

"Ha!" Gimli roared as he stuck one in the gut and hurled a throwing axe at another "Try 7 Mr. Elf!"

Saria parried with her sword and then kneed it in the groin and proceeded to stab it in the gut with her dagger four times till it died, then used earth magic to wrap the roots of a nearby tree around an Uruk's feet and while it was struggling to get free she stood in front of it, smiled all nice like and then stabbed it through the neck. "I think that'll be my fatality" she said

**Meanwhile...**

"Merry hide!" yelled Pip and pulled Merry into a bush as some Uruk-hai passed then, Pippin glanced over behind the passing horde. "Look its Frodo..."

"but what is he doing...?" Merry asked then he realized "He's leaving... he's going alone... quick Pippin we have to do something to help, he'll never get to shore with all these Orcs looking for him!" then Pippin did something extremely rash... he jumped out from the bush and shouted at the Uruks "HEY OVER HERE!"

"Um... Pip are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Of course... Kina..."

"run!"

The two hobbits ran towards a small creek with a tiny bridge going over it, the Uruks on their tails... but just as they reached it another band of Uruk-Hai ran over the small hill on the other side of the creek boxing them in... the Uruks were about to reach the hobbits when.

"Yeaaaarg!" Boromir and Link jumped out from behind some trees and began holding off the Uruks with Merry and Pippin's help.

Link slashed an Uruk and stabbed another, both kills requiring more force to take down then the goblins in Moria. "Damn these uglies have tough armor!" he shouted and kicked down another Uruk before heaving his blade down onto its neck... then he remembered the weapons Lady Galadrial had given him right before they left Lothlorian. Link re-sheathed his Gilded sword and drew another sword, one that looked suspiciously like the master sword but was not... the four sword! As Link drew the magical blade he split into his four fighting personalises, each representing a cause to fight, not all good; Anger/Rage (Red), Fear (Purple) and Loyal (blue) while he himself represented courage. They split up and while Rage and Fear took one side with Boromir, Link and Loyal took the other side while the hobbits stood in the center, throwing rocks.

"You want a piece of me!?" Yelled Rage "I'll tear your arms off!"

"Don't make them more angry then they already are Rage!" Said Fear

Soon Boromir realised that there were simply too many Uruks coming at them, so he pulled out his War horn and blew into it, hoping the rest of the fellowship would hear it and come to their aid.

"Boromir!" Said Rage "This is no time to play music! We need you to help us fight- AARRGH!" the scream of Rage already faded away as he was struck by an Uruk arrow and dispelled.

"Rage!" screamed Fear and recklessly charged a few Uruks taking two out but being dispelled by another three.

Link cursed, already two of his clones were down, he wouldn't be able to re-summon them until the sword fully recharged. "Boromir! Avert your eyes!" he yelled and Boromir looked away from the horde as Link threw a deku nut into them blinding most of them and Boromir cut them down easily. Before...

*Thwap* and arrow stuck into Boromir's chest but he continued fighting, Link turned around just in time to see another arrow lodge into Boromir's stomach... Link spoted the source of the arrows, an Uruk of high rank standing at the top of the hill... Link ran towards Boromir and left Loyal to guard the hobbits.

Link fended off more Uruks while Boromir recovered and got up and began to fight again. Link was attempting to slash his way towards the Uruk Captain but another arrow flew and hit Boromir, this time putting him down for the count...

"NO!" shouted Link and heard another scream, he looked back to see Loyal get dispelled by an arrow (courtesy of Lurtz) and the hobbits being dragged away. Torn between running to help the hobbits or assist the dying Boromir, Link didn't know what to do... however by now the hobbits were beyond his reach and Boromir was the closest... so Link readied his blade and turned around to face the Uruk Captain.

**Meanwhile...**

Saria, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas had heard the sound of the Horn of Gondor and were running towards the sound when it had stopped.

"No I'm sure its this way!" said Aragorn who ran faster than the others and reached the supposed area before the rest and found a high ranking Uruk... the Officer noticed Aragorn and drew a sword off his back and shield. He swung at Aragorn but was blocked, they traded swings and blows each being countered, dodged or blocked... then the Captain thrust his shield at Aragorn, it was one of those double spiked Uruk shields, so it pinned him against a tree, he just had enough room to breathe without it cutting off his circulation. The Captain came in for a chop that would have taken his head off but Aragorn escaped the shield pin and kicked the Uruk back before dodging a swing and stabbing him in the stomach... the Uruk didn't die and just pulled its self deeper onto the sword before Aragorn got the hint and quickly pulled it out and swung around, taking its head off...

Once the body had fallen Aragorn noticed Boromir was laying near dead... he dropped down nect to his body...

"They took the little ones" Boromir said with great pain.

"Relax you will be alright... LEGOLAS!"

"No... I'm done... but... you must know... I failed..."

"Failed? No, you did all you could"

"No... I tried to take the ring from Frodo..."

"Do not think about that... you did what was right in the end..."

"I... would have followed you to the end... my friend... my lord... my king..." and he did not speak again...

"Be at peace... son of Gondor..." he kissed his fingers and put them to his forehead... then Saria, Gimli and Legolas arrived...

"Oh no..." said Legolas...

"He died honorably..." said Aragorn

"Where is Link..." Saria asked... then every one noticed he was missing... until

"LINK!" Saria screamed and found him in the creek with a dagger protruding from his stomach... "Link..."

"S-... Saria..." muttered Link "My... my bag..."

"Saria reached into Link's bag and pulled out a red potion and dribbled a bit down his throat and pulled the dagger out of his body. Instantly his wound closed... and Saria helped Link up.

"We should be careful Saria... I only have so many potions..." Link inspected his bag taking note of one and a half red potions, one green and one blue and also one fairy... Saria on the other hand only had two green potions and one blue and the potion that Galadrial had given her. "Wait... is Boromir ok?" Link asked and from the look Saria gave him he suspected the worst... he ran over to where Aragorn was pulling the arrows out from Boromir...

"I..." he muttered "I am sorry..."

"for what?" Aragorn asked and Link turned to Saria

"I hope you can forgive me..."

"for what?" Saria repeated Aragorn's line.

"I... I tried to take the ring... me and Boromir fought for it but Frodo ran away... once we came to we ran to help Merry and Pippin but they were taken! It's my fault he is dead..."

"But Link... how could it be your fault?" Saria asked

"If I we hadn't fought for the ring, Frodo might had remained and not gone off by himself and Pippin and Merry wouldn't have had to cover for him causing us to have to rescue them and Boromir getting himself killed!"

"Link, you couldn't have known anything..." said Aragorn.

"Wait!" Link exclaimed and pulled out a bottle with a small pink orb in it with wings. "I... I could... well, this is my only fairy..." Link said and Aragorn looked at him puzzled so Link explained.

"Fairies can resurrect the dead with their dust... or at least the pink ones can so if I use this fairy on Boromir he may yet live." He pulled the cork on the bottle and let the fairy out which flew over Boromir's corpse, sprinkling dust on him.

They waited a few moments before Boromir coughed a few times and sputtered. "W-what?" he asked "I could have sworn I was dead..."

"You were..." said Aragorn "Were it not for the selflessness of Link using his only resurrecting item on you, then you still would be."

"Well then... for what it's worth Link, you have my thanks, and apologies." Said Boromir and Link nodded. "Where is Frodo now anyways?"

Legolas walked next to them "Long gone by now, I saw them cross the river... and by them I mean Sam is with him aswell..."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Gimli

"We do not follow" said Aragorn "Frodo means to go alone, with only Sam as help it seems... he is pure of heart that hobbit... I trust he will get the job done..."

"Well then we've failed... the fellowship is broken" said Gimli

"Is it? Merry and Pippin are still out there, and I will not abandon them to a fate worse than death!"

The others seemed to like where this was going...

"Now then... lets hunt some orc!"


	5. No one cares about Boromir

**Ok, chapter 5! Lets do this thing!**

* * *

><p>"Gandalf!" Screamed Frodo<p>

"What is it, Mr. Frodo?" who woke abruptly with his shout.

Frodo's breathing calmed down and he looked around before sighing "Nothing. Just a dream."

_**Lord of the rings: The Two Towers, the legend of the ring...**_

The next day, as they're wandering through the Emyn Muil, they look toward Mordor and Sam sighs "Mordor. The one place in Middle-Earth we don't want to see any closer is the one place we're trying to get to, and just where we can't get. Let's face it, Mr. Frodo. We're lost. I don't think Gandalf meant for us to come this way."

"He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen, Sam. But they did." Frodo muttered trying to hold back a sob. Frodo stares at Mordor and suddenly is zoomed into the Eye, he shudders and falls to his knees.

Sam looks concerned at Frodo "Mr. Frodo? It's the Ring, isn't it?" he asked

Frodo nodded to confirm Sam's guess "It's getting heavier." He clutched the ring to his chest, and then takes a drink of water, Sam sits down as well and starts to dig in his bag.

Frodo looks over at him "What food have we got left?"

Sam smiled smugly "Well, let me see. Oh, yes. Lovely. Lembas bread. And look! More... Lembas bread." Sam broke off a piece for Frodo and threw it to him and then a piece for himself and they proceed to eat it. "I don't usually hold with foreign food, but this Elvish stuff – it's not bad." Commented Sam trying to keep the mood up.

Frodo chuckled "Nothing ever dampens your spirits, does it, Sam?"

Sam's expression changed as he looked to the sky "Those rain clouds might."

**After the storm...**

Sam glanced over the rocks of the mountain "This looks strangely familiar." He said

Frodo heaved a large sigh and grunted "That's because we've been here before. We're going in circles." He near yelled.

"Ugh. What is that horrid stink? I wonder if there's a nasty bog nearby. Can you smell it?"

"Yes, I can smell it." He turned around to face Sam "We're not alone."

Later that night the hobbits covered themselves with their elven cloaks to the best of their abilities when a small shrivelled creature slithers down the side of the mountain cliff next to them.

"They're thieves. They're thieves, they're filthy little thieves. Where is it? Where is it? They stole it from us. My Precious. Curse them, we hates them! It's ours it is, and we wants it." It muttered. And it reached Frodo and reached out a boney hand to steal the ring, but...

Frodo and Sam grab hold of the creature; Gollum. He pushes them away from him, causing them to fall down. Gollum seeing the Ring has come out of Frodo's shirt jumps on Frodo. Sam crawled over and grabbed Gollum's leg, dragging him off Frodo. Gollum slapped Sam causing him to fall. He goes back to Frodo, trying desperately to touch the ring. Sam jumped back up and grabbed Gollum and jerked him off Frodo, flinging Frodo to the other side as well. Gollum broke loose and jumped off Sam's back onto the rocks. Gollum jumped back down onto Frodo. Sam grabbed Gollum again and lifted him off Frodo. Gollum bites Sam. They tussle on the ground until Frodo unsheathes Sting and points it at Gollum's throat.

"This is Sting. You've seen it before, haven't you, Gollum? Release him, or I'll cut your throat." Frodo threatened.

Gollum made a crying noise and released Sam. The next morning they had Gollum tied with Sam's Elvish rope. Gollum was flailing around and moaning.

"It burns! It burns us! It freezes…nasty Elves twisted it! Take it off us!" he screamed

"Quiet you!" Sam yelled

"Aaahhhh!"

"It's hopeless! Every orc in Mordor's gonna hear this racket. Let's just tie him up and leave him." Sam suggested

"No! That would kill us…kill us!"

"It's no more than you deserve!"

"Maybe he does deserve to die…but now that I see him, I do pity him." Said Frodo

"We be nice to them, if they be nice to us. Take it off us! We swears to do what you wants. We swears!" Gollum promised.

"There is no promise you can make that I can trust."

"We swears…to serve the master of the Precious, we will swear on…on…the Precious! *gollum, gollum*"

"The Ring is treacherous. It will hold you to your word."

Gollum nodded his head head "Yes…on the Precious. On the Precious."

"I don't believe you!" Sam shouted and ran forward and grabbed hold of the rope…pulling Gollum on the ground. "Get down! Get down!"

"Sam! Don't Sam!" Frodo protested.

"He's trying to trick us! If we let him go, he'll throttle us in our sleep!" Sam complained

"You know the way to Mordor?" Frodo asked Gollum ignoring Sam.

Gollum nodded.

"You've been there before?"

He nodded again and Frodo removed the rope. "You will lead us to the Black Gate."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

The Uruk-hai were running, Merry and Pippin being carried by them... As Merry's Uruk passed Pippin's Uruk, Pippin whispered to him. "Merry! Merry!" Then the lead Uruk paused, and motioned for the group to stop.

"What is it? What do you smell?" asked the Uruk behind him.

"Manflesh." Said the leader.

"_Aragorn"_ thought Pippin.

"They've picked up our trail." The leader growled "Let's move!"

The Uruks picked up speed but Pippin had an idea and acts on it at once. Using his teeth, he detached the leaf-brooch of his Lórien cloak, and spits it out onto the trail. Orc feet trample the brooch, pressing it into the dirt.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Aragorn lay on the ground, listening. Faintly, the sound of many feet were heard.

"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent." He said and rose. "Hurry!"

Boromir, Legolas, Link, Saria and Gimli ran up behind him and just catch up as Aragorn continues on.

"C'mon Gimli!" Saria cheered wondering why the dwarf was so slow.

"Three days' and nights' pursuit. No food, no rest, no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." He muttered between breaths.

Aragorn jumped down a small embankment and found an obviously Uruk worn trail and followed it a bit when a shimmer caught his eye. He went over to look at it and found it was one of the hobbit's brooches "Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall." He mumbled to himself.

"They may yet be alive?" Asked Legolas

"Less than a day ahead of us... Come."

While Link, Boromir, Saria, and Legolas are easily keeping up with Aragorn Gimli is constantly falling behind... Link turns around to him and shuffles around in his bag, he pulls out a bunny hood and a green potion.

"Hey Gimli... this hood will allow you to run faster without exhausting your stamina so much, OR you could use this potion to replenish you stamina now." (Green potions replenish Mana for spell casters and Stamina for warriors)

Gimli got up after tumbling down the embankment "I think I'd prefer the potion"

"Fine suit yourself..." and Link gave him the potion which he drank a quarter of and was refilled with energy.

"Alright lets continue then." He said enthusiastically. "but I will have you know I am wasted on cross-county. We Dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances."

Soon they reached a rock overhang which looked over the huge plains of Rohan...

"Rohan. Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." He said but before he could continue he heard an irregular breathing, not so much from exhaustion, but that is what worried him. He turned around to face Saria who clutched her chest and stared out onto the fields with wide eyes. "Something the matter little one?"

"W-Well..." Saria gulped "I... I've lived in a very... very closed in forest for my entire life... never stepped outside of it unless I had to go to the Temple of time in the city... and that didn't last very long... so... needless to say that while some people have deadly fears of closed in spaces... I have quite the opposite..."

"I'm sorry but we cannot falter, for Merry and Pippin's sake, Link, we don't have time for this, can you console her as we continue on?"

"Sure, c'mon Saria... it wont be for long anyways..." Link said

"I hope so..."

Legolas ran ahead a bit and stood on the edge of the overlook "Legolas, What do your Elf eyes see?" Aragorn asked

Legolas peered off into the distance "The Uruks turn Northeast. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

"Saruman." Muttered Aragorn under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

"The red sun rises" noted Legolas "...blood has been spilled this night."

Aragorn bent down looking at the ground, he heard horses and stood up to gesture for the others to follow him behind a rock. A band of riders rode over a hill nearby, at least a hundred of them. Aragorn, seeing who they were, stepped out...

"Riders of Rohan, What news from the Mark?!" he yelled

As he said this the horsemen turn around and quickly surround them, spears are lowered towards them...

A man with a horse hair plume jumped off his horse and walked to the center of the circle of cavalry. "What business do three Elves, two Men, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

Saria and Link steamed "What! Are people here freaking racists?" Link yelled "now listen here! We're... not elves!"

"You know what, I don't really care what you are... but I would cut off your head, if you so much talked to me like that again!"

"No! You'd have to go through me first!" yelled Saria and stood in front of Link.

The spears got closer but the leader held them back noticing Saria "A child?" he asked "Well..." he stumbled with his words looking a bit ashamed "I'd never want to hurt just a child..."

" I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn" Said Aragorn " and this is Gimli son of Glóin, Legolas of the woodland realm, Boromir son to the steward of Gondor, Link the..." he turned to Link and murmured something in question to him "Link the hero of time, a Hylian and Saria of the Kokiri, the eternal children... We are friends of Rohan, and of Théoden your King."

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." Éomer removed his helmet "Not even his own kin."

The Rohirim raised their spears.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed lordship over his lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked, and everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive." Said Aragorn sternly.

" The Uruks are destroyed, we slaughtered them during the night." Replied Éomer

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" asked Gimli quickly

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." Aragorn explained

Éomer looked sorrowed and he sighed "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them."

"Dead?" Gimli asked

Éomer nodded with legitimate grief "I am sorry." Legolas put his hand on Gimli's shoulder in comfort. Then Éomer whistled sharply "Hasufel, Arod..." Two horses came forward, one sorrel and one white "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." And he remounted and replaced his helmet before turning back to them as the Rohirim left "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." And he turned to the Rohirim and yelled "We ride north!" and they rode... well... to the north...

Then Aragorn noticed a problem... "Uh... we only have two horses... there are six of us..."

The others seemed to notice this for the first time as well... Link dug into his bag and pulled out a light brown submarine with a green ring around the spout.

"Hey!" said Saria "That's the Ocarina I gave you a few years ago... I didn't know you still had it!"

"Of course I still have it, Zelda made me return the Ocarina of Time to the royal family, besides, I think this one suits me better. I just hope it works here" Link played a charming tune, almost made the sorrow fade from the other party members as he played it, once he was done Legolas asked him "Was there some magic in that song you just played?"

"Yeah... its sorta a horse caller, if it works out right she should be-" a horse's neigh was heard beyond a hill from where the riders came from and a Reddish-Brown horse with a white mane galloped over the hill.

"Oh! It worked!" Link cheered "Wow!"

Finally the horse reached Link and company and neighed happily. Link turned to the others "Ok so where were we going?" he remembered "oh right..."

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

The party shuffled around the battlefield searching for any signs of their lost friends then Gimli got everyone's attention "It's one of their wee belts." He said sadly

"Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath." Said Legolas (Translation: May they find peace after death)

Aragorn shouted and kicked one of the orc helmets.**(DID YOU KNOW... that when he screamed it was actually cuz he broke his toe when he kicked the helmet when filming, and the producers liked it so much they kept it in the final cut? :P) **He then fell to his knees and put his head down "We failed them." Said Gimli

"Hey I found something!" called Saria and the others came over and Saria held up a cut rope "this rope was cut recently, on that blade I assume..." she pointed to an Orc scimitar on the ground.

"A hobbit was there... "They crawled... Their hands were bound... Their bonds were cut..."Aragorn picked up the rope. "They ran over here. They were followed... the tracks lead away from the battle..." he ran to the edge of a nearby forest... "into Fangorn forest..."

"What madness drove them in there...?" Gimli asked, the whole party looked worried at this news, then Aragorn noticed Saria, who ,ironically, seemed to be the only one happy about entering these woods...

* * *

><p><strong>Damn, I realise that Link and Saria haven't had much input in this chapter, but don't worry the next chapter will basically be about Saria and Link, and Théoden and such but meh I'll get to that in time :D<strong>

**Also I'm sure you're wondering why Boromir said absolutely nothing (or did anything) this whole chapter other then get mentioned once or twice simply to remind you he was there... well... that's cuz... well... I forgot about him until I was done writing this chapter so I just went back and added his name a few times cuz I'm a lazy bastard... that and I'm too tired to re-write it right now... (And despite the fact I'd forgotten about this chapter in my files for almost a year now... a year? no half a year! right?)**


End file.
